


Natural

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Everything felt like a well choreographed dance when they were together.





	

Contrary to the jokes and speculation on base, their first meeting was not one that involved Wheeljack coming into the med bay after blowing himself up. They had actually met during a final back in their academy days; Jack had been down with a virus during his class’ final and had taken it with Ratchet’s class instead. They had hit it off right away, and it hadn’t been long at all before the other mechs at the academy couldn’t say one’s name without the other.

They had an easy camaraderie, one uncomplicated by politics, religious differences or any of the other things that often tore other friendships apart. Ratchet and Wheeljack enjoyed each other’s differences as much as they enjoyed the similarities, and it allowed them to develop something that was more than mere friendship.

The duo began working together long before the war. Wheeljack wasn’t a fully fledged medic, but he had trained enough to assist Ratchet with minor injuries or illnesses in the medbay. Ratchet knew next to nothing about engineering, but he listened intently when Jack had an idea, and he wasn’t afraid to tell the other mech if he thought something was a ridiculous idea. They taught each other and, more importantly, learned from each other.

Over time their friendship developed into something more. They moved around each other like their steps were choreographed, always knowing where the other would be. Either of them could time, to the nanosecond, when the other would need to refuel or recharge and provide the proper prompting if necessary. They didn’t always need to speak to each other, just being together was often enough.

The first time Wheeljack kissed him didn’t even take Ratchet by surprise. It felt so natural, so _normal_ , that he didn’t even fully process the implications until after Wheeljack left the medbay.  



End file.
